


Birthday Wishes 1/7: Gift Shopping

by deansdirtybb



Series: Birthday Wishes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 part series written as a birthday gift for the adorably wonderful sammichgirl.<br/>It’s Sammy’s birthday and he has a very specific wish list for his brother. (PWP, no real story happening here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes 1/7: Gift Shopping

** Birthday Wishes: Gift Shopping **

  
Dean walked down the cluttered aisle of the antique book store.  He cursed as he tripped over a crate overflowing with dusty leather-bound volumes.  He was in no mood to lose half a day combing through musty old books trying to find one that was either interesting or useful or both and that Sammy didn’t already have.  He was stopped in front of a section of promising looking Latin titles, when he felt Sam’s unnaturally warm body heat pressed against his back.

“Whatcha doin’ Dean?”  Sam asked, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Oh, I thought maybe we could find something to help with…”Dean trailed off as he felt Sam’s tongue trace the outer edge of his ear. 

“Oh really?” Sam said, then whispered directly into his ear, breath hot and moist, “You weren’t looking for something for my birthday?”

Dean swallowed hard and could only weakly shake his head in response.

“I think maybe you were, big brother,” Sam was still whispering against Dean’s ear, lips brushing the sensitive skin, “Let me help you out…what I want is not on that shelf.”

“No?” Dean asked, his voice reduced to a husky whisper.

“No, but it is in this store,” Sam’s hand had slid down to Dean’s belt; he hooked his thumb over it and trailed his long fingers down over Dean’s dick which was becoming increasingly interested.

“I want this,” Sam said, squeezing Dean through his jeans, “I want you to make me your dirty little whore, Dean.”

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean groaned out.

“Yes, Dean.  Baby brother wants your big fat cock.  I want you to hold me down and fuck my mouth so deep and hard I can’t breathe.”  Sam’s hands had worked open Dean’s belt and were starting on his zipper. “Would you do that, Dean?  Hmm?  Hold down your little brother and shove your beautiful, thick, hard dick down my throat? Thrusting in and out so fast I can’t even gasp for air? ‘Til my lips are stretched and swollen and sore and tears run down my face?”  Sam’s hand found its way into Dean’s jeans and long fingers teased him through the strained fabric of his boxer briefs. “Would you do that for Sammy, De?”

“Y-yeah.  Yes, Sammy, anything you want, baby boy,” Dean husked out breathlessly.

“Anything?” Sam asked, feeling a wet spot beginning to grow on Dean’s underwear. “Really, Dean?  Cause there’s more,” Sam said, biting into Dean’s neck.

“Yeah, Sammy, anything.”

“After you hold me down and fuck my mouth and leave it sore and used like a filthy slut…I want my birthday spanking.  Want you to strip me naked and put me over your knee, big brother.  Spank my bare ass until it’s red, covered in raised welts the shape of your hands.  Spank me hard until I beg you to stop, then keep going.”  Sam’s hand had made its way into Dean’s boxers and long fingers gathered pre-cum leaking steadily from the tip and spread it down the shaft as Sam began to stroke his brother’s cock.  ”Want you to stick a finger in my ass and keep spanking me.  Think you could make me cum like that, De?”

Dean’s only response was a moan as he arched toward Sam’s hand.

“I bet you could, Dean.  Make your dirty little brother cum all over your lap.”

“Yeah, Sammy, could do it.  Would do that for you.” Dean’s hips began to move trying to fuck into Sam’s hand, which also brought Dean’s ass into contact with Sam’s already hard dick.  Sam’s other hand dug into Dean’s hip.  Sam folded open Dean’s jeans and pulled his dick out of the black boxer briefs as he continued to stroke and twist.

“Then, Dean, after you’ve used my mouth and spanked my ass glowing red, then I want you to fuck me, so hard, so deep.  No more prep than that finger, use my cum to lube your big fat dick, then pin me down and drive into me.  Fuck me so hard I’ll feel you for days.  Use my ass like the dirty whore I am for you, big brother.”

“God, Sammy,” Dean breathed out, moaning and alternately rubbing his ass over Sam’s cock and fucking into his little brother’s hand. 

“That’s what I want for my birthday, Dean.  But right now, I want you to come on my face, big brother.  Ready, De?  Gonna paint baby brother’s face with your cum?” Sam spun Dean around and leaned him against the shelf as he fell to his knees in front of his older brother.  He licked the head of Dean’s dick as he continued jerking Dean off.

Dean bit off a moan, “I’m gonna…Sam..ready?”

Sam sat back on his heels and Dean finished jerking himself, aiming right at Sam’s pretty face.  Dean came hard, shooting over Sam’s pink lips, his dimples, the mole high on his left cheek, across the lids of his slanted hazel eyes, closed just in time, the final pulse landing in Sam’s chestnut locks.

And the sight of his baby brother covered in Dean’s cum, kneeling in the back of a book store was almost too much for Dean.  He leaned down and licked the cum from Sam’s dimple, then whispered into his ear, “Come on Sammy…let’s get back to the motel so I can give you the rest of your presents.”   
  
[Pt 2 Impatience](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/5982.html)  
[PDF Link](http://www.4shared.com/office/okbFeM_V/Birthday_Wishes.html)


End file.
